The Boy
by darkelf90
Summary: Kagome meets Inuyasha at the Mini-Shrine. What she doesn't know is that Inuyasha likes her. Friends since childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own Inuyasha or the like, comments welcome **

"Kagome! Dinners ready!" Kagomes' mother called from the side door. The ten-year-old called back "Coming Momma!" Kagome then saw a boy her age with white, fluffy hair and dog ears standing by the mini-shrine. "The foods getting cold..." her mother called quietly, seeing the odd-looking boy staring at her daughter with narrowed, golden eyes. Kagome waved at him then walked past her mother, into the kitchen.

~Dinner~

"Kagome, honey...Don't slurp it's unseemly." mother scolded. Kagome whined "But Momma!", Mother sighed. She couldn't resist her baby girl. Mother would have to go see to baby Sota soon, he had to be fed.

Over the next few days the boy was visting the mini-shrine. "Hi! I'm Kagome, whats yer name?" Kagome over excitedly bounded up to the visitor. "Inuyasha..." the boy shyly muttered, staring at his bare feet. "Hi Inuuuuyashaaa!" she pulled out his name for a test. Inuyasha looked disturbed by what she did. "Could you not do that?" he said timidly, Kagome nodded. She was smiling like an idiot but she grabbed his hand and tried to drag him towards the God-Tree. "Gosh. What are you, a million pounds?" Kagome complained. "No." Inuyasha snapped. He refused to budge.

The next couple of years went by fast with the constant coming and going of the "Dog-Boy" High School was a drag for Kagome. Though Dog-Boy grew faster and was taller, he was still immature. "Er. Hi Kikyo." Inuyasha called out to a friend when he went home one evening, seeing a twin-like person of his best friend. "Oh hey!" the priestess smiled. She had a thing for the shy teen. "Dog-Boy! Hey!" a voice that was all too familar called from behind Inuyasha. "Stupid kitsune fox! Stop impersonating me!" Kikyo snarled, drawing her bow that was already fitted with an arrow. "No! Don't!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing himself in front of the steady moving arrow. He fell onto the ground with a dull _thump_. "Can't...Let...Hurt...Kagome..." he choked out. Inuyasha was going out...and fast. Kikyo stared him with cold eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha had lain on the ground only a moment before Kagome threw herself herself onto the ground, sobbing. She yelled "How could you? He was my friend!" What she failed to notice was that her tears were healing Inuyasha. " T'is okay wench." inuyasha grumbled, pulling the arrow out. "H-how can you be alive? Are you youkai or something?" kagome half stuttered half joked. Inuyasha did not respond but stared at the shadows where Kikyo had gone. "Hello? Are you dead again?" she said, annoyed.

~"Mama! Inu's hurt!" Kagome cried like a little girl. "Bah! T'is nothing!" the young half-demon growled. "Inuyasha! My! Your bleeding!" Ms. H. gasped, seeing the wounded dog-boy. "Allow me, Inuyasha." the old man Gramps murmured. "Feh!" Inuyasha growled and stormed to his place.

Inuyasha wrote a note that evening to Kagome :

~Wench, thank you for taking care of me.

~I see now how I loved you all along

~ The gap between my world and yours will soon close

~So I must leave you forever

~Love, Dog-Boy

He left their world that night back to his era.


	3. Chapter 3

~I am **not** like the ones you have killed before...I'm just a lot more **resilient**.~

Inuyasha dreamed of Kagome the next few days...Impossible to ignore the call to battle to get his mind off the dark haired beauty, Inuyasha learned. Naraku had teamed up with Kikyo. Inuyasha clawed his chest and yelled "Blades of Blood!" Tiny scythes of hardened blood flew through the air. Inuyasha was way off. The over-due priestess glared and said "Give me the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha." Sango rode up on Kirara. "Not so fast Miko!" Sango said, Kirara roaring in agreement. "My dear Sango. How we long for your love." a Miasma released by Naraku had Sango hallucinate.

"EEP! Spiiiiiderrrrr!" a scared Kagome screamed. She woke up to a spider on the tip of her nose.

_Yip! Yip! Yip!_

"Scared of arachninds, little mate?" a voice echoed in her head. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, seeing the note as she got up.

Kagome sighed, tears in her eyes.

~ If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way~

Inuyasha heard his loves' favorite song 'I will always love you' on the wind. He fought back his human emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

~Thank You Everyone! 3! I need to comments to improve! Beta Reader is open as of today! I'll explain Kikyo bashing later guys...Sorry Kikyo Fans! BTW guys can one of you draw a forrest/nature spirit for me? I don't have a printer sooo... I'll give you a part in my story as one of a charrie as any name you request so please send pic to me - Thanks!~

"Think you can break me again, _Kikyo?_" Inuyasha scoffed. Sango's Two-Tail, Kirara, wheezed as she stumbled around 'drunkenly'. Kikyo smirked. "So Inuyasha...Think to be dormant again?" she said, Naraku hissed "Get on with it, Kikyo!" His red eyes glared at the Priestess as she sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine, fine...Naraku." she snapped at him.

Inuyasha felt Sango's life force ebbing away as Naraku squeezed the life out of her with Miasma Tentacles. Inu growled angrily "You took every-UGH!" as he looked over to Sango, just as a great power filled the area. Everyone ( non-mortales) were knocked unconscious. Except for Inuyasha, Kikyo and one other.

"Raziah...

Awaken the Inu-Human of the Western Forest. We need the dog child on our side..." an immortals voice echoed one-years in the past.

A green mist filled Inuyasha's Forest. A woman about five-foot-three with green hair, brown eyes, and a greenish sandy complexion appeared in the clearing. The nature sprite looked around at the destruction of her element and frowned. Her choppy shoulder length hair swayed in a dry breeze. She took a few steps towards Kikyo. Shrubs, sapplings, and what-have-you appeared/grew in every bare footprint the Elemental.

"I am Raziah. I trust you are the one who hurt my tree?" it said calmly.


	5. DEDICATED TO:

This is a dedication chapter!

Raziah the Nature Sprite: OpalBrat


End file.
